Excès de fangirling
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Thorïn, Boromir, Haldir, Fili, Kili, Lobelia, Tauriel, une Vala dépassée par les évènements...et l'auteur
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai pondu ça. Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates.**

**Excès de fangirling**

L'auteur: C'est quoi ce bordel?

Boromir: Un bordel? Où ça?

Thorïn: On n'est pas à Rivendell que je sache.

Boromir: Quel rapport?

L'auteur: Vous êtes qui v...oh putain!

Boromir: Où ça?

L'auteur: Vous êtes Thorïn!

Thorïn: On se connaît?

L'auteur: Et lui c'est Boromir!

Boromir: À votre service, gente demoiselle.

L'auteur: Je peux toucher vos cheveux?

Boromir: Euh...si cela vous fait plaisir.

L'auteur: Oh ouiii!

Kili: Mon Oncle, c'est qui cette fille?

Thorïn: Euh...

L'auteur: C'est Kili?!

Kili: Oui, et là-bas il y a aussi Tauriel, Fili, et le grand Elfe s'appelle Haldir.

Thorïn: Tu lui as demandé son nom? Que t'ai-je dit à propos des Elfes, Kili?

Kili: Ben quoi, ils sont sympas...

Thorïn: Vois-tu, mon neveu, les Elfes sont comme les orties. Qui s'y frotte...

Boromir: ...attrape des boutons?

Haldir: Boromir!

Boromir: Ben quoi, c'est pas ça?

L'auteur: C'est qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

Boromir: Autant pour moi.

L'auteur: OK. Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Boromir et Haldir.

Kili: Et Tauriel.

Lobelia: Et moi.

Thorïn: C'est qui celle-là encore?

Boromir: Une Hobbite.

Thorïn: J'avais remarqué, merci.

Lobelia: Je suis Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, petit voyou!

Kili: Ah mais si, je vous connais!

Thorïn: Ah bon?

Kili: Oui, Bilbo nous a parlé d'elle. Rappelez-vous, mon Oncle!

Lobelia: Tiens donc. Et qu'a dit Bilbo?

Kili: Euh...je le dis ou pas?

Thorïn: Dans certaines circonstances, mon neveu, il faut savoir se taire.

Fili: Ça y est je me rappelle! C'est la chieuse qui veut voler Bag-End!

Lobelia: QUOI?

Thorïn: Tu as manqué une occasion de te taire, mon neveu.

Lobelia: Petit vaurien! Je vais t'apprendre!

Fili: Aïe! Non, pas le parapluie! Aïeuh!

Boromir: Quelle brutalité!

L'auteur: Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Boromir et Haldir.

Boromir: Je crois qu'elle est bloquée.

L'auteur: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

Thorïn: Par Mahal, mais elle est folle!

Haldir: Mais que fait-elle?

Boromir: Elle court en rond comme un poulet sans tête en hurlant et en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Haldir: Ferait-elle une crise de démence?

Boromir: Maintenant elle se roule par terre en bavant.

Thorïn: Je crois qu'elle est enragée.

Haldir: Les Humains sont décidemment bien étranges.

Boromir: Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Elfe?

Haldir: Moi? Rien.

Thorïn: Ça y est, elle s'est calmée.

L'auteur: Désolée. Crise de fangirlisme aigu.

Boromir: Mais qu'est-ce donc?

Thorïn: Serait-ce contagieux?

L'auteur: Ça dépend.

Tauriel: Au risque de vous interrompre, que faisons nous ici?

Varda: Booooonjouuuuur!

Boromir: C'est qui celle-là?

Varda: Je suiiiiiiiis Vaaaaaardaaaaa, la Vaaaaalaaaaaa des Étoiiiiiiles.

L'auteur: Oooookaaaaaayyyy!

Varda: Je vouuuuus ai touuuuuus réuuuuuniiiiiiis pouuuuur une noooooble quêêêêêête.

Boromir: Encore?

Kili et Fili: Cool!

Thorïn: Oh non.

Lobelia: Ah non! Je suis une Hobbite respectable! Pas d'aventures!

L'auteur: Et merde...

Haldir: Quelle est la quête, Ô Noble Dame?

Boromir: Lèche-botte.

Varda: Vouuuuuus deveeeeeez recoooooonquériiiiiiir la Mooooooontaaaagne Soliiiitaaaaaaire.

Thorïn: Encore?

Kili: Mais c'est déjà fait, ça!

Varda: Paaaaaas daaaans ce mooooonde-ciiiiii. Vouuuuuus êêêêtes dans un uniiiiiiiiveeeeers aaaaaalternaaaaatiiiiif de faaaaanfiiiictiooooon. C'est pouuuuur celaaaaa que l'auuuuuuteuuuuuur est làààà.

L'auteur: Ah bon?

Fili: C'est quoi un uuuuuuniiiivers aaaaalternaaaatiiiif de faaaanfictiooooon?

Boromir: Et comment on s'est retrouvé dedans?

Varda: Vouuuuuus êêêêêtes touuuus moooooorts dans d'aaaaatrooooooces souuuuuffraaaaances. Écouuuuuteeeez!

Thorïn (voix off): Aaaargggllll!

Boromir: Sympa.

Kili (voix off): Koff koff Tau...riel...je t'...

Thorïn: Kili, il faut qu'on discute.

Fili (voix off): Raaaaah!

Boromir: Ça aussi, c'était pas mal.

Tauriel (voix off): ...Ki...li...

Kili: Oh, ma chérie!

Thorïn: Tu me fais honte, mon neveu.

Boromir (voix off): Je vous aurais suivi...mon frère...mon capitaine...mon roi...

Boromir: Moi, au moins, je suis mort avec panache.

L'auteur: Oui, 25 fois au moins.

Boromir: Pardon?

L'auteur: Ben, oui, t'es Sean Bean.

Boromir: Qui?

L'auteur: Laisses tomber.

Haldir: ...

Fili: Il est mort en silence, lui?

Thorïn: Un Elfe muet. C'est reposant.

Haldir: Le sarcasme vous sied mal.

L'auteur: Lol.

Lobelia (voix off): Je lègue tous mes biens et possessions à monsieur Frodo Baggins...arggleuh.

Boromir: Elégant.

Kili: La chance! Elle a pu faire un testament, elle, au moins.

Varda: Breeeeef. Une foiiiiiis la quêêêête aaaaaachevééééé, je vouuuuuus renverraaaaaaiiiiiiis daaaans le moooooonde des viiiiivaaaaants.

Fili et Kili: Cool.

Boromir: Ça me va.

L'auteur: Et moi dans tout ça?

Varda: Leeeeees auuuuuteuuuuuurs deeeee faaaaanfiiictiioooooons sooooont deeeees eeeexpeeeerts deeeee laaaaa Teeeerre duuuuu Miliiiiiieeeeeuuuu. Eeeelle seeeeraaaa vooootre guiiiideuh.

L'auteur: Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

Boromir: Objection.

Varda: Ouuuuuiiiii?

Boromir: Le dragon, il est toujours dans la Montagne?

Varda: Ouiiiiii, pooooouuuuurquoiiiiii?

Boromir: Et merde.

Thorïn: Je suis d'accord avec l'humain.

L'auteur: Vous voulez que j'aille affronter un putain de dragon? Non mais ça va pas? Faut arrêter la beuh!

Kili: C'est quoi, la beuh?

L'auteur: De la drogue.

Kili: Ah. Du vieux Toby, quoi.

Haldir: Comment s'y prend-on?

Tauriel: Pour faire quoi?

Haldir: Pour tuer un dragon.

Boromir: À mon avis, faut taper là où ça fait mal.

L'auteur: Il a des couilles, Smaug?

Thorïn: Non.

L'auteur: Il est eunuque?

Thorïn: Non, il est lâche.

L'auteur: Je demandais le sens propre, pas le sens figuré.

Boromir: De toute façon, même s'il en a, elles doivent être cuirassées.

L'auteur: On oublie l'idée du coup vicieux alors.

Varda: Ooooooh puuuutaaaaaiiiiin. Vouuuuuus êêêêêtes uuuuuune baaaaande de bouuuuuleeeeeets.

_2 jours plus tard..._

Varda: Booooonjouuuur!

Tauriel: Bonjour.

Lobelia: Bonjour.

L'auteur: Salut!

Varda: Jeeeee veeeenaaaaaiiiiis voooiiiir oùùù vooouuuus eeeeen étiiiieeeez. Oùùùù soooont leeees aaaaautreeeees meeeeembres de laaaaa coooompaaaagniiiie?

L'auteur: Ils sont allés combattre Karaba la Sorcière...

Tauriel: C'est qui celle-là?

Lobelia: Sans doute une invention de son cerveau malade.

L'auteur: Et elle les a mangés.

Tauriel: Quoi?

Lobelia: Ils sont juste allé se laver.

L'auteur: Attends...ils sont à poil, là?

Tauriel: Euh...sûrement.

Varda: Diiiiiiites...

L'auteur: LES GAAARS! ATTENDEZ-MOIIII!

Lobelia: Elle est partie.

Tauriel: Et merde.

Varda: Jeeeee suiiiiis làààà...

Tauriel: Attends...Kili est nu, en ce moment?

Lobelia: S'il se lave...

Tauriel: KILIIIII!

Lobelia: Je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite...

Varda: Jeeeeee revieeeeendraaaaiiiiiis.

_20 minutes plus tard..._

L'auteur: Gaaaaah.

Boromir: Quelque chose m'échappe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde en bavant?

Varda: Touuuuuut le mooonde est làààà ceeeette foiiiiiis?

Haldir: Moi, je suis là. Donc tout le monde est là.

Thorïn: On s'en fout, Elfe.

Varda: Touuuut se paaaaasse bieeeen?

L'auteur: Nickel. À part cet incident à la taverne...

Varda: Que c'eeeeeeest-iiiiiil paaaassééé?

Boromir: Rien.

Thorïn: Rien.

Fili: Mais siiiiii, mon Oncle.

Kili: Rappelez-vous.

Boromir: Il ne s'est RIEN passé.

L'auteur: Faut assumer.

Thorïn: C'était un pari stupide.

Varda: J'iiiiiinsiiiiiiste.

Boromir: Oakenshield a dit que je n'était pas capable de crier "Iskhaqwi ai durugnul" dans un lieu clos rempli de Nains.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Varda: Vouuuus saaaaveeeez ce que çaaaaa veuuut diiiiire?

Boromir: Je crache sur ta tombe. Pour rester poli.

Varda: Eeeeet dooooonc?

Boromir: J'ai trouvé une taverne pleine de Nains et je lui ai prouvé qu'il avait tort.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Thorïn: Toi, arrête de ricaner bêtement.

L'auteur: Peut pas. Arf Arf.

Lobelia: En bref, les Nains n'ont pas trop aimé et ils nous sont tombés dessus.

L'auteur: C'était...épiiiiique!

Haldir: Parle pour toi! On ne t'as pas cassé de tonneau de bière sur la tête!

Tauriel: Je me suis cassé un ongle et j'ai abîmé mon sac! (naheulbeuk^^)

Varda: Maaaaiiiiis vooouuuuus n'aaaaaveeeez bleeeessééé peeeersoooonne?

Kili: Ça dépend. J'ai peut-être noyé un ou deux paysans dans la bière.

Thorïn: Boromir s'est servi d'une chaise.

Boromir: C'est faux!

Thorïn: Je t'ai vu. Et même que tu l'a cassé sur le tavernier.

Boromir: Ce péquenot m'avait manqué de respect.

Thorïn: Sans blague.

Boromir: Rappelles-moi qui a foutu le feu?

Varda: Le feuuuuu?

Thorïn: C'était l'idée de Tauriel, d'abord.

Fili: Depuis quand suivez-vous les idées de Tauriel, mon Oncle?

Thorïn: La ferme, Fili! Ou je dis à ta mère que tu a fait un striptease en dansant la bourrée sur une table.

L'auteur: Gaaaaah!

Thorïn: Même que l'auteur ne va jamais s'en remettre.

Lobelia: C'est moi qui ai mis le feu. Thorïn n'a fait que me prêter son briquet.

Varda: Mêêême vouuuuus, iiiiils ooooont réééuuuussiiii à vouuuus coooorroooompre?

Haldir: Elle a aussi emporté toute la vaisselle de la taverne.

Lobelia: Silence, grand benêt. Je ne vous permet pas.

Thorïn: Bien dit.

Haldir: Oh, vous, ça va.

Tauriel: Lobelia, ranges ce parapluie.

Varda: Paaaaar le caaaaleeeeçooooon de Mooooorgoooooth. Poooouuuurquuuuooooiiii iiiil faallaaaait que jeeee toooombe suuuur ceeees plouuuuucs?

Boromir: Vous ne savez pas?

Varda: Nooooon. Bouuuuuuhoooouuuuuhoooouuuuu!

Boromir: Ben moi non plus.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Tous: TA GUEULE!

**reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Bonus. Nos aventuriers préférés découvrent le monde merveilleux des fanfiction...  
Merci à LouOak pour sa review sur le premier chapitre.**

Thorïn: Bon, on y va?

Tauriel: Tout le monde est là?

Boromir: Oui.

Tauriel: Où est Haldir?

Haldir: IiiiiiiiiiAaaaahhhhhaaaaaarrrrrghhhh!

Thorïn: Bouffé par un Warg. Quel dommage.

Kili: Bon débarras.

Tauriel: Imbécile.

Fili: Mais non, il est là!

Boromir: Qu'est-ce qu'il fout en haut d'un arbre?

Kili: Ben...c'est un Elfe.

L'auteur: Le vieux cliché.

Tauriel: Haldir, descends.

Haldir: Nooooooon. Elle va me bouffer!

Boromir: Qui donc?

Haldir: Eeeeeeelle!

Kili: Ça? C'est une racine.

Haldir: Maiiiis nooooon!

Boromir: Il y a une petite araignée dessus.

Haldir: Par pitiééééé! Tuez-laaaaa!

Thorïn: J'ai pas envie.

Fili: J'ai pas envie.

Kili: J'ai pas envie.

Lobelia: J'ai pas envie.

Tauriel: J'ai pas envie.

L'auteur: J'ai pas envie.

Haldir: Boromir! À l'aiiiiiiiiide!

Boromir: Désolé, mais je ne sauve que les jeunes filles vierges.

L'auteur: Je suis contente d'entrer dans les trois catégories.

Thorïn: Sans blague.

L'auteur: Et si.

Haldir: Et alors?

Boromir: Alors, je veux bien croire que tu sois encore puceau, mais tu n'es ni jeune ni fille.

Thorïn: Encore que fille...

Tauriel: Vous faites du mauvais esprit, tous les deux.

Thorïn: Parce que vous arrivez à distinguer les Elfes mâles des femelles, vous?

Tauriel: Je pourrais dire la même chose des Nains.

Kili: Maiiiiis...

Lobelia: Mon parapluie me démange.

Haldir: Aaaaaah elle griiiimpe! Faites quelque chooooose!

Thorïn: Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé aux araignées pour me débarrasser de Thranduil?

L'auteur: Bon, je vais être sympa.

Fili: Moi je le trouve très bien là où il est.

Haldir: Vous, ta gueule.

L'auteur: Elle est morte.

Thorïn: C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant?

Lobelia: Oui.

Haldir: Non! Il va me falloir une sacrée thérapie après ça!

Kili: Pauvre petite araignée...

Haldir: Comment ça? Ce Nain compatis pour cette misérable créature?

Kili: Tu sais quoi?

Haldir: Quoi?

Kili: Ishkaqwi ai durugnul.

Thorïn: On y va alors.

Boromir: Et l'auteur?

Thorïn: Quoi, l'auteur?

Boromir: Elle est sur sa boîte magique et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher.

Thorïn: Eh, l'auteur!

L'auteur: Voui?

Thorïn: On y va, là.

L'auteur: Attends, je termine de lire ma fanfiction slash.

Boromir: On est pas partis, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Kili: C'est quoi, une fanfiction slash?

Thorïn: J'ai peur de savoir.

L'auteur: C'est une fanfiction mettant en scène des couples de même sexe.

Boromir: ...

Tauriel: ...

Haldir: ...

Fili: ...

Lobelia: ...

Kili: ...

Boromir: Je suis sur le cul.

Thorïn: Ah.

Boromir: Ah. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

Thorïn: C'est pas si rare chez les Nains.

Fili: Les Naines représentent 20% de la population.

Kili: C'est des fanfictions sur nous?

L'auteur: ...

Boromir: Quel est le thème?

L'auteur: Bagginshield.

Thorïn: Bagginshield?

L'auteur: Bilbo BAGGINS slash Thorïn OakensHIELD.

Thorïn: ...

L'auteur: On appelle ça aussi le Thilbo.

Thorïn: ...

L'auteur: Dis quelque chose, tu m'inquiètes.

Thorïn: Moi...avec...le...le Hobbit.

L'auteur: C'est assez mignon.

Boromir: Arf arf arf.

Fili: Arf arf arf.

Kili: Arf arf arf.

Lobelia: Bilbo...avec...un Nain.

Haldir: Affligeant.

Thorïn: Argh.

Boromir: Les garçons, je crois que votre oncle s'est évanoui.

Kili: Allons, allons, mon Oncle, ce n'est pas si terrible...

Tauriel: Mets lui une baffe.

Haldir: Non, laissez-le, pour une fois qu'il se tait...

L'auteur: Je l'avais prévenu.

Thorïn: Moi...et le Hobbit.

Fili: Il y a des slashs sur nous aussi?

L'auteur: Ben euh...en fait...

Boromir: Je sens venir un truc abominable.

L'auteur: Le pairing le plus populaire c'est...euh...vous deux.

Fili: QUOI?

Kili: QUOI?

Tauriel: QUOI?

Thorïn: FILI, ÉLOIGNES-TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT DE TON FRÈRE ET GARDES TES MAINS LÀ OÙ JE PEUX LES VOIR!

Fili: Mais, mon Oncle...

Boromir: Arf arf arf.

L'auteur: Il y a des fics sur vous deux avec Thorïn. Des threesomes.

Thorïn: Mahal, donnes moi la force.

L'auteur: On appelle ça le Durincest.

Boromir: Hébé.

Haldir: Ils écrivent quoi sur Boromir?

Boromir: Pourquoi sur moi? Ça t'intéresse?

Haldir: ...

L'auteur: Pas mal de slashs avec Aragorn.

Boromir: J'aurais préféré sa femme. Ou Eowyn. Ça existe ça?

L'auteur: C'est pas un slash dans ce cas, c'est du het.

Lobelia: Het?

L'auteur: J'en ai lu avec Legolas, Merry et Pippin, Eomer, et au moins un avec Gandalf.

Kili: Avec Gandalf?

Boromir: Par les Valars.

L'auteur: Le pairing Faramir/Boromir est très populaire.

Fili: Qui est-ce qui rigole maintenant?

Kili: Il y a un nom?

L'auteur: Mirbrotherscest.

Boromir: Euh...Faramir est mignon mais quand même...

Haldir: Rien avec moi?

L'auteur: Si. Des quantités. Vous mourez tous les deux et vous vous retrouvez aux cavernes de Mandos où vous vivez heureux pour l'éternité.

Haldir: Pas mal.

Boromir: QUOI?

Tauriel: Boromir, pointez cette épée autre part que sur l'entrejambe d'Haldir.

Boromir: Recules de dix pas, Elfe. Pose tes mains sur ta tête. Et surtout, surtout ne me touches pas.

L'auteur: Ouais. Boromir est à moi, d'abord.

Boromir: Je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Thorïn: Un Elfe gay. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas?

Kili: En plus il a trois frères.

Boromir: Merci pour les images mentales.

L'auteur: Si tu veux des images, j'ai des fanarts.

Boromir: ...

Tauriel: ...

Haldir: ...

Thorïn: C'est moi, ça?

Lobelia: ...

Kili: Mes yeux me brûlent!

Fili: Je vais vomir.

Thorïn: Si encore c'était bien dessiné...

Tauriel: Et, euh...il y a beaucoup de couples étranges comme ça dans vos fanfictions?

L'auteur: Frodo/Gollum, Smaug/Bilbo, Gandalf/Galadriel...

Boromir: Je le savais. Je le savais qu'il se passait un truc entre eux!

L'auteur: Gimli/Legolas...

Tauriel: Nan, mais ça c'est pas de la fiction, c'est vrai.

Fili: N'importe quoi.

Lobelia: Rien sur moi?

L'auteur: Nan.

Lobelia: Ouf.

L'auteur: Avec Bilbo.

Lobelia: Argh.

Boromir: Qui se charge de la réveiller?

Tous: J'ai pas envie.

Haldir: Bon, on attends alors.

Thorïn: Kili?

Kili: Mon Oncle?

Thorïn: Elle est bien, Tauriel. Elle est très bien.

Kili: Je savais que vous finiriez par le penser.

L'auteur: Arf arf arf.

Tous: Ta gueule!

**Reviews? (Noooon, pas les tomates!)  
C'est peut-être ma dernière publication avant la rentrée vu que je pars et que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais à nouveau accès à un ordinateur. Par contre je pourrais toujours lire et mettre des reviews via mon portable.  
A plus^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**On poursuit dans le délire.**  
**Aujourd'hui, Varda réserve une surprise à nos aventuriers...**

Haldir: Boromir, mais que faites-vous donc avec ce miroir?

Boromir: Je songe sérieusement à me laisser pousser la barbe.

Haldir: Pourquoi?

Boromir: Pour devenir une icône de virilité. Comme les Nains.

Haldir: Vous ne préférez pas la raser et devenir une icône de sagesse comme les Elfes?

Boromir: Pour ressembler à une fillette prépubère? Non merci.

Thorïn: Bien envoyé.

Haldir: Vous préférez ressembler à une de ces horreurs poilues plutôt qu'à un Elfe?

Fili: Fait attention à ce que tu dis, l'imberbe.

Kili: Tu as quelque chose contre les imberbes, Fili?

Fili: Pas toi, imbécile.

Tauriel: Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon Kili. Moi je te trouves beau comme tu es.

L'auteur: Moi aussi.

Boromir: Et moi?

L'auteur: La barbe te va très bien.

Thorïn: Et toc.

Haldir: Je vois. Tout le monde est contre moi, ici.

Boromir: Tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi?

Thorïn: Je suis sûre qu'Haldir est une femme, en fait. Ou un travesti.

L'auteur: Théorie du genre.

Haldir: Hein quoi?

L'auteur: Non, rien.

Thorïn: Ce doit être une notion bien trop compliquée pour ton cerveau obtus.

L'auteur: Plutôt une notion abstraite en fait.

Haldir: Et les Naines, ce sont des icônes de virilité aussi?

Thorïn: Plus il y a de poils, mieux c'est.

L'auteur: J'arrête de m'épiler, alors.

Kili: Tu arraches tes poils? Quelle horreur!

L'auteur: Ce qu'il y a de bien chez Tolkien, c'est que ça aide à s'accepter soi-même. En l'occurrence, mon petit mètre soixante et mes poils me semblent moins lourds à porter depuis quelque temps.

Thorïn: C'est beau...

Haldir: Elle est quand même plus grande que toi.

L'auteur: Justement. C'est bien d'être enfin entourée de gens qu'on peut regarder de haut.

Thorïn: Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Varda: Boooooonjooooouuuur!

Thorïn: Oh pitié.

L'auteur: Revoilà la Castafiore.

Fili: Qui?

Varda: Jeeeeeeuh vooooouuuuus aaaamèèène deeeeeuh nouuuuveaaaauuuu coooompaaagnooooons de rooouuteuh!

Boromir: J'ai un mauvais feeling là.

L'auteur: Tu peux.

?: Mooooon prééécieuuux!

Boromir: Qu'est-ce que je disais?

Thorïn: Mais c'est quoi ce truc?

Lobelia: C'est moi ou ça sent le poisson pas frais tout d'un coup?

L'auteur: Oooooh! C'est Gollum!

Gollum: Volé, perdu!

L'auteur: Qui c'est le gentil Smeagol à sa maman? C'est toi, oui c'est toi!

Gollum: Smeagol est conteeeeeent!

Boromir: Quelle horreur.

L'auteur: Mais non, c'est juste un Hobbit avec un gigantesque problème de drogue.

Lobelia: Ça, un Hobbit?

Varda: Iiiiil vouuuuus cooooonvieeeeent aaaaaloooors?

L'auteur: Oui oui! Pas vrai, mon chou?

Gollum: Oui mon précieuuuux!

Boromir: Je te préviens, je suis contre les ménages à trois.

Kili: J'ai peur pour les autres.

Boromir: Oh non. Non non non non non!

L'auteur: Pourquoi tu te caches derrière Haldir, Boromir?

Boromir: Tu ne m'as pas vu, je ne suis pas là.

?: Boromir! Youhou, fiston!

L'auteur: Oh, je vois.

Boromir: Je suis maudit.

Fili: Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

L'auteur: C'est son père.

Fili: Ah.

Denethor: Où qu'il est le fifils à son papa?

Haldir: Il est làààà!

Boromir: Tu me paieras ça, le décoloré.

Denethor: Viens dire bonjour à papa!

Boromir: Père! Comme je suis, euh...content de vous revoir!

Denethor: Mon bébé!

Thorïn: Nyark nyark nyark.

Boromir: Toi tu vas ta gueule fermer.

Denethor: Langage!

Boromir: Pardon.

Haldir: C'est beau, la famille.

Boromir: Pitié, que quelqu'un m'en débarrasse.

Denethor: Papa sera toujours là pour te protéger à présent. Je te le promets.

Boromir: Misère.

L'auteur: Je suis là aussi pour ça, si ça peut te rassurer.

Varda: Jeuh suiiiiis heuuuureeeeuuuse de réééuniiiiir les faaaamiiiiilles briiiiiséééées!

Thorïn: C'est beau...

Boromir: Père, j'ai quarante ans quand même.

Denethor: Tu seras toujours mon bébé.

Boromir: Le bébé a envie de se pendre.

?: Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

Tauriel: Encore un?

Lobelia: C'est qui ce vieux?

?: Je ne suis pas vieux.

L'auteur: Si.

Gollum: Si, mon précieuuux. La maîtresse a raison.

?: Je ne suis pas vieux.

Denethor: Tiens, le roi des canassons.

Theoden: Salut, vieux con.

Denethor: Je ne vous permet pas.

Theoden: Je suis Roi et vous n'êtes qu'Intendant. Je me passerais donc de toutes vos permissions.

Thorïn: Et moi je suis le Roi sous la Montagne.

Haldir: Je ne vois pas ce que ça viens faire là.

L'auteur: Combat de vieux à présent. On se croirait dans _Là-haut._

Boromir: Eh, Thorïn! Dix pièces d'or sur Theoden.

Thorïn: Tenu.

Lobelia: Vous n'avez pas honte?

Boromir: Non.

Tauriel: C'est votre père quand même.

Boromir: Justement, s'il peut m'en débarrasser...

Lobelia: Il faudrait les calmer.

Boromir: Non, laissez-les s'entretuer. Comme ça, il ne s'occupe pas de moi.

Lobelia: Non mais vraiment.

Boromir: D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais partir très loin.

L'auteur: Allez, rapporte le bâton, gentil Smeagol! Rapporte!

Boromir: Et moi, tu m'as oublié?

L'auteur: Tu ne rapportes pas de bâtons, que je sache?

Boromir: Non.

Varda: Boooon, beeeeen jeuh vouuuuuus laaaaaaiiiiiisse gèèèèrer, heiiiiin?

Thorïn: Elle est partie, la bougresse!

Haldir: Je vous prierais de parler autrement de la Reine des Étoiles, Nain!

Thorïn: Ishkh khakfe andu null.

Haldir: Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

Kili: Que tu peux aller te barbouiller la face avec de la crotte. En gros.

Haldir: Je vous hais.

Fili: Theoden vainqueur par KO!

Theoden: Merci, maître Nain.

Boromir: Alléluia!

Theoden: Fils indigne!

Thorïn: C'est quand même vous qui l'avez tabassé!

Theoden: Oh, et puis après tout, ce vieux con l'avait cherché.

Thorïn: Bienvenue, Seigneur du Cheval dans la Compagnie de...euh...

Theoden: La Compagnie de...?

Thorïn: Ah mince. On a pas de nom.

L'auteur: Les Fiers de Hache!

Kili: C'est nul. J'ai pas de hache.

Thorïn: Personne n'en a. Un peu de cohérence.

L'auteur: J'espérais une autre réaction de la part des Nains.

Lobelia: Il faudra se pencher sur la question.

Denethor: Mbgglh.

Boromir: Il se réveille!

Denethor: Mwaïe!

Thorïn: Tu as assommé ton père?

Boromir: Ouais. Ça te pose un problème?

Kili: Il va falloir le porter, crétin.

Fili: On a qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille à nouveau et on lui mettra un baillon.

Boromir: Je vais lui donner des tomates cerises. Il adore ça, ça devrait l'occuper un bout de temps.

L'auteur: Ah.

Boromir: Quelqu'un a un bavoir ou une serviette?

Haldir: Pour qui?

Boromir: Mon père.

Haldir: C'est à ce point là?

Boromir: Non.

Haldir: Ah quand même.

Boromir: C'est pire.

Theoden: Jusqu'à quel point?

Boromir: Il a arrêté de venir me border le soir quand j'ai fêté mes vingt-cinq ans.

Theoden: Ah oui, quand même.

Gollum: Moooooon prééécieuuuuuuux.

Tous: Ta gueule!

**La prochaine fois, nos boulets préférés découvrirons le monde merveilleux de Game of Thrones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai vu la BA de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Un seul mot à dire: OH MY GOD. Thorïn avec une couronne.**

Theoden : Où est Denethor?

Thorïn: Aucune idée. Demandez donc à son fils.

Theoden: Boromir?

Boromir: Moui?

Theoden: Où est votre père?

Boromir: Je sais pas et je m'en fous.

Theoden: Comment ça?

Boromir: Écoutez, quand je me suis retrouvé dans les Cavernes de Mandos, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir la paix pour quelques décennies. Et paf! Monsieur décide de s'immoler par le feu pour me rejoindre plus vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à me cacher pour lui échapper.

Lobelia: Et donc?

Boromir: Quand Varda m'a amené ici, j'ai cru que j'en étais enfin débarrassé. Et bien, non!

Theoden: Ah.

Boromir: Plus il est loin de moi, mieux je me porte. Il peut se faire bouffer par un Warg que ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Fili: CQFD.

Haldir: Que fait donc l'auteur sur sa boîte magique?

L'auteur: Je regarde la saison 4 de Game of Thrones.

Boromir: Game of Thrones?

L'auteur: C'est une série télévisée.

Lobelia: On peut regarder aussi?

L'auteur: Vous avez quel âge? Plus de douze ans?

Thorïn: Un peu moins de deux siècles, je crois.

Boromir: Quarante ans.

Lobelia: Je ne répondrais pas à la question.

L'auteur: Pas la peine, suffit de te regarder.

Theoden: J'ai soixante-sept ans. ET JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX!

Gollum: Smeagol ne sait pas. Mais Smeagol est vieux, mon prééécieuuuux, très vieux.

Thorïn: Et puant.

Boromir: D'où il sort le crapaud?

Kili: J'ai quatre vingt deux ans et Fili quatre vingt sept.

Tauriel: Je suis jeune.

Fili: Six cent ans, c'est jeune?

Haldir: Tauriel est un bébé. J'ai deux mille trois cent cinquante quatre ans.

Thorïn: C'est surtout une cougar.

Kili: Mon Oncle!

L'auteur: Si je vous dit que j'ai dix sept ans...

Boromir: On est tous coupables de détournement de mineur, c'est ça?

L'auteur: L'écran est un peu petit. Il faudra vous serrer.

_Deux jours de visionnage sans interruption plus tard..._

Gollum: HODOOOOOR!

Boromir: Tiens, ça change pour une fois.

L'auteur: Bon alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Theoden: J'ai rien compris.

L'auteur: Ah. Si vous me le résumiez en un mot?

Fili: Nichons.

Kili: Décapitations.

Thorïn: Dragons.

Haldir: Viols.

Gollum: Hodor.

Boromir: L'hiver vient.

L'auteur: Vas-y, redis le pour voir?

Boromir: L'hiver vient.

L'auteur: Ça le fait trop!

Lobelia: Inceste.

Denethor: Putes.

Boromir: Père! Un peu de tenue, voyons!

Theoden: Tiens, il est là, lui?

Boromir: Il est arrivé pendant l'épisode quatre de la saison deux.

Thorïn: En fait, Haldir est un Targaryen. C'est pour ça qu'il a cette couleur de cheveux bizarre.

Haldir: Mes cheveux ne sont pas plus bizarres que les tiens, Nain puant!

Fili: J'ai eu une idée, mon Oncle!

Thorïn: Fili a une idée.

Thorïn: J'en reste sur le cul.

Fili: Pourquoi on apprivoise pas Smaug?

Thorïn: Crétin.

Fili: Haldir peut toujours essayer.

Thorïn: Et s'il échoue, on en sera débarrassé? Finalement, cette idée me plaît.

Gollum: Hodor hodor?

Boromir: Pourquoi Ned meurt?

L'auteur: Parce que c'est Sean Bean et que Sean Bean meurt tout le temps.

Boromir: Mais tu m'as dis la même chose!

L'auteur: Tu es Sean Bean aussi et tu es mort.

Boromir: Il y a de la sorcellerie là dessous.

L'auteur: Certainement.

Boromir: Mais il n'y a pas que lui qui est mort. Sa femme, son chien, son fils, sa belle fille, son petit fils pas encore né...

Thorïn: Le Limier me fait penser à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas à qui.

Kili: À Thranduil, peut-être. C'est aussi un cramé de la face.

Thorïn: Ah si, je sais. Dwalïn. Ils ont le même caractère de merde.

Kili: Ouais, c'est pas faux.

Thorïn: Et Cersei me fait penser à votre mère.

Kili: ...

Fili: Mon Oncle, merci pour les images mentales.

Thorïn: Quelles images mentales?

Kili: De vous et mère.

Thorïn: QUOI?

Fili: Je vais vomir.

Thorïn: Moi...et Dis? NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DES FOIS? C'EST QUOI CES SUPPOSITIONS DOUTEUSES?

Haldir: Je me disais bien que Kili ressemblait à Thorïn.

Boromir: Ah, toi, ne rajoutes pas d'huile sur le feu.

Kili: Ben quoi, vous trouvez que Mère est moche, mon Oncle?

Thorïn: LÀ N'EST PAS LA QUESTION!

L'auteur: J'ai dû lire une fanfiction comme ça un jour. Je crois qu'il y avait Frerïn aussi.

Thorïn: Argh.

L'auteur: Les garçons, réveillez donc votre pauvre oncle.

Kili: Oncle Thorïn! Allons!

Fili: Mets lui une baffe.

Kili: Fais le, toi!

Lobelia: Moi, j'ai une question.

L'auteur: Quoi?

Lobelia: La devise des Stark est "L'hiver vient.". Mais que disent-ils quand l'hiver est arrivé?

Boromir: Moi je sais.

Lobelia: Alors quoi?

Boromir: Ils disent "Je te l'avais bien dit."

Gollum: Hodor?

L'auteur: Quels sont vos personnages préférés?

Boromir: Ned.

L'auteur: Ô surprise.

Kili: Daenerys.

Fili: Daenerys.

Thorïn: Tyrion.

Theoden: Stannis.

L'auteur: Je vais pas chercher à comprendre.

Gollum: Hodor.

Haldir: Daenerys.

Lobelia: Joffrey.

Thorïn: Éloignes-toi de moi.

L'auteur: Sérieusement, Lobelia?

Tauriel: Personnellement, j'aime bien Sansa Stark.

Fili: Une rousse. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas?

Kili: Tauriel, tu ne trouves pas qu'on ressemble à Jon Snow et Ygrid?

Tauriel: ...

Kili: Je suis brun et ténébreux, tu es rousse et tu as un arc.

Tauriel: Tu ne sais rien, Kili Durïn.

Gollum: Hooooodooor!

Theoden: Le noble peuple des Dothrakis doivent être les ancêtres de Rohirrims.

Denethor: Ça explique pas mal de choses...

Theoden: Un problème?

Denethor: À votre avis?

Haldir: Ils se battent encore.

Fili: Je mise dix pièces d'or sur Theoden.

Lobelia: Tenu.

Boromir: Père, quand vous aurez fini d'étreindre le Soleil-Étoilé-de-votre-Vie...

Tauriel: Boromir!

Boromir: Quoi?

Tauriel: C'est très tendancieux ce que vous venez de dire.

Boromir: C'était ça l'idée.

L'auteur: Titi et Dédé. Qui l'eut cru?

Thorïn: N'empêche, j'ai adoré les Noces Violettes, moi.

Lobelia: Moi pas.

Tous: Nous si.

Tauriel: Voir ce petit salaud se rouler par terre, la figure toute bleue...

Denethor: Langage!

Fili: Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être moche, quand même.

Theoden: C'est le moment où vous vous êtes tous mis à hurler?

Thorïn: Nan, là tu confonds avec les Noces Pourpres.

Boromir: Horrible.

Thorïn: Ou avec le combat de la Vipère et de la Montagne.

Kili: C'était épique, ça.

L'auteur: Oberyn était un bad ass. Paix à son âme.

Thorïn: Je hais la Montagne. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un.

Fili: Pas à Mère, j'espère.

Thorïn: À Bolg.

Fili: Ah ouais. Il y a un air de famille.

L'auteur: J'ai un test " Quel personnage êtes vous?" si vous voulez.

_Vingt minutes plus tard..._

L'auteur: Alors?

Thorïn: Euh...

Denethor: Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

L'auteur: Vous êtes tombé sur qui?

Thorïn: Daenerys.

Fili: L'esprit de reconquête d'un royaume perdu...

Boromir: Eddard Stark.

L'auteur: Ô surprise.

Theoden: Khal Drogo.

Lobelia: Cersei Lannister...

L'auteur: Mon Dieu.

Gollum: Hodor.

Fili: Jaime Lannister.

Thorïn: Je suis content que tu n'ai pas de soeur, mon neveu.

Fili: J'ai un petit frère, Ô Mère des Dragons.

Boromir: Durinceeeeest!

Thorïn: J'ai honte de toi, Ô supide neveu.

Haldir: Attention, Thorïn, il peut avoir des pensées de Régicide...

Kili: Je suis Jon Snow.

L'auteur: Tiens donc. Et Tauriel?

Tauriel: Ygrid.

Haldir: Je suis Loras Tyrell.

Thorïn: Le gay.

Haldir: Silence, Khaleesi sans Khalasar.

Kili: Et l'auteur?

L'auteur: Littlefinger.

Boromir: Que les Valars m'assistent.

L'auteur: Vaut mieux Littlefinger que Varys.

Denethor: Varys, c'est moi.

Boromir: Arf arf arf.

Theoden: Et il n'y a pas de suite?

L'auteur: Elle n'est pas encore sortie.

Theoden: Zut.

L'auteur: Je peux toujours te dire ce qui se passe à la fin.

Theoden: Dis toujours.

L'auteur: Ils meurent tous.

Gollum: Hodor hodor hodor hodor hodor?

L'auteur: Il faudrait qu'on avance quand même, la nuit va bientôt tomber et elle est sombre et pleine de terreurs.

Kili: Ça va être tout noir!

Tous: Ta gueule!


	5. Chapter 5

**Et oui, deux chapitres aujourd'hui! (le précédent)**

Thorïn: Admirez la Montagne Solitaire! Ses roches volcaniques! Ses statues colossales! Ses majestueuses salles!

Boromir: J'admire, j'admire.

Thorïn: Ses bannières! Ses monceaux de joyaux!

Kili: Ses courants d'air! Ses toiles d'araignées!

Thorïn: Kili! Comment oses-tu?

Boromir: Ses squelettes de Nains morts...

L'auteur: Quelle horreur.

Boromir: Ça me rappelle désagréablement la Moria.

Fili: Sérieux, t'as visité la Moria? Comment c'était?

Boromir: Pas pour les claustrophobes.

Denethor: Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon bébé, Papa te protèges.

Boromir: Rendez moi service, tuez-le.

L'auteur: On pourra toujours s'en servir comme appât.

Boromir: Appât?

L'auteur: Du verbe appâter. Pour attirer le dragon.

Boromir: Vous tenez tant que ça à lui coller une indigestion?

L'auteur: À la base, je voulais utiliser Gollum.

Boromir: Même Smaug n'en voudrait pas.

Denethor: Oh, un rat. Petit, petit, petit...

Thorïn: Rappelles-moi, comment tu as fait pour le supporter pendant quarante ans?

Boromir: Alors là, mystère.

L'auteur: Faut tout le temps le surveiller. C'est comme un gosse.

Boromir: Avec toutes les joies en moins.

Haldir: Riche idée qu'a eu l'auteur, tout de même.

Tauriel: Quoi donc?

Haldir: Utiliser les Aigles pour nous transporter jusqu'à Erebor.

Tauriel: Ah oui. Combien de temps avons nous gagné?

Theoden: Trois mois à pieds, je dirais.

Lobelia: Fichtre.

Fili: Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante. Pourquoi on a pas utilisé les Aigles lors de la première Quête d'Erebor?

L'auteur: ...

Boromir: ...

Thorïn: ...

Kili: ...

Lobelia: ...

Tauriel: ...

Haldir: ...

Theoden: ...

Fili: On aurait quand même gagné vachement de temps.

Boromir: ...

Thorïn: Je sens les rouages tourner dans ton cerveau, Boromir.

Boromir: Si on avait utilisé les Aigles pour emmener l'Anneau en Mordor, on serait arrivé plus vite.

Kili: Sûr.

Boromir: Et je ne serais sûrement pas mort.

L'auteur: La vie est injuste.

Boromir: Je me sens frustré.

Lobelia: Tu peux, mon gars.

Theoden: On aurait aussi pu y aller à cheval.

Tauriel: Mettre un Nain sur un cheval aurait autant de sens que de donner du lembas à Gollum.

Gollum: Mauvais, le lembas, mon précieux.

Haldir: Ah! Pourquoi surgit-il toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins?

Boromir: Ceci dit, moi aussi j'en ai marre de bouffer que du lembas.

Fili: Je proteste! Oncle Thorïn mesure un mètre cinquante! Il peut très bien monter à cheval.

Theoden: Je serais curieux de voir ça.

Thorïn: Moquez-vous, mon vieux.

Boromir: Non, Père, ça ne se mange pas! reposez cela tout de suite.

L'auteur: Mon dieu.

Lobelia: Combien de poids morts y-a-t-il en tout dans cette compagnie?

Haldir: Si on compte l'auteur et vous? Sept.

L'auteur: Et qui donc, je vous prie?

Haldir: Gollum, Denethor, Lobelia, l'auteur et les trois Nains.

Thorïn: Racisme anti-Nains. Note dans le cahier de doléance, Kili.

Kili: Je note, mon Oncle, je note.

Boromir: Ravi de n'être pas considéré comme un poids mort.

Tauriel: Lobelia, pointez ce parapluie autre part que sur la figure d'Haldir!

Fili: Je peux le frapper?

Tauriel: Non, Lobelia, "autre part" ne signifie pas "entrejambe"!

Boromir: Depuis quand avons nous un cahier de doléances dans cette compagnie?

Thorïn: Depuis qu'une Vala ayant des problèmes d'élocution a décidé d'y intégrer des Elfes.

Boromir: Ah. Et vous y inscrivez quoi?

Thorïn: Kili?

Kili: Menu pas assez varié. Présence de deux Elfes, soit deux de plus que le quota autorisé. Ampoules au pied. Présence d'une personne âgée non indépendante. Pas de nom pour la compagnie. Racisme anti-Nains. Ce genre de choses...

Boromir: Tu peux rajouter Elfe pratiquant le harcèlement sexuel.

L'auteur: Et tentative de viol sur propriété exclusive de l'auteur.

Boromir: Je n'irais pas jusque là.

Lobelia: Pour le nom de la Compagnie, je proteste. On a eu plein de propositions, mais ça ne plaisait à personne.

Thorïn: "Thorïn Oakenshield et ses Vaillant Compagnons", c'était bien.

Theoden: Je préfèrerais "les Vaillants Cavaliers du Roi Theoden".

Haldir: J'étais pour la "Team Lorien", moi.

Boromir: C'est naze.

Haldir: Tu n'as rien proposé de mieux.

Boromir: J'y peux rien si "Team Gondor", ça sonne mieux.

L'auteur: Les "Fiers de Hache"!

Thorïn: Pour la dernière fois, ce nom fait baltringues.

L'auteur: Peuh.

Gollum: Smeagol propose la "Team Précieux".

Boromir: Vachement original.

L'auteur: Et pourquoi pas la "Team Rocket" pendant qu'on y est?

Lobelia: Dites, quelqu'un a la clé de cette porte?

Thorïn: ...

Fili: ...

Kili: ...

Boromir: Il n'y a pas de serrure.

Haldir: Sûrement un mot de passe.

L'auteur: Chausseeeeeettes!

Boromir: C'était quoi, ÇA?

L'auteur: Il fallait que je le fasse.

Boromir: Ah. Comme au Carrock où tu as soulevé Fili en l'air par les aisselles en hurlant...c'était quoi, déjà?

L'auteur: C'est l'histoire de la vie.

Lobelia: C'était plus un truc du genre C'EST L'HISTOIIIIIIIIRE DE LA VIIIIIIIIEUH!

Theoden: Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça?

Thorïn: J'AIME LES SANDWICHS AU THON!

Kili: ...

Fili: ...

Lobelia: ...

Boromir: ...

Theoden: ...

Denethor: ...

Haldir: ...

Tauriel: ...

Gollum: ...

L'auteur: ...

Thorin: C'est le mot de passe.

Lobelia: La porte est ouverte.

?: QUI GUEULE DES CONNERIES SUR LES SANDWICHS AU THON ET L'HISTOIRE DE LA VIE?

Boromir: C'était quoi, ça?

Thorïn: Smaug.

Boromir: Ah.

L'auteur: PITIÉ, Ô PREMIÈRE ET PRINCIPALE DES CALAMITÉS, NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAS!

Thorïn: Il va pas te tuer. Juste te rôtir et te manger.

L'auteur: PIS J'AI TRÈS MAUVAIS GOÛT!

Haldir: J'ai un baîllon.

L'auteur: J'AI LE VER SOLITAIRE!

Kili: Ah ben non. Tu n'as pas attrapé Smaug.

Lobelia: Les asticots. Vieille technique hobbite pour éviter de se faire bouffer, ça.

Boromir: Ah bon?

Thorïn: Les Nains ont une autre technique qui consiste à se déguiser en tas de crottin.

Haldir: Digne des Nains, ça.

Boromir: Dégoûtant.

Fili: C'est le but.

Kili: Qui irait manger du crottin?

Boromir: Je sais pas, moi...des mouches géantes?

L'auteur: J'AI LA GASTROOOO!

Haldir: Faites la taire, quelqu'un!

L'auteur: LA PESTE BUBONIQUE! LE CHOLÉRA! EBOLA! LE CHIKUNGUNYA!

Tauriel: Tout ça en même temps?

Thorïn: Pour la discrétion, en tout cas...

Theoden: On repassera.

Smaug: VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUAIS? IL Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT, ICI!

L'auteur: LA MALADIE DU SOMMEIL!

Tous: Ta gueule!


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire (il y aura sans doute des bonus^^)**

Kili: Je hais l'auteur.

Thorïn: Tais-toi et cours, imbécile.

L'auteur: En plus, tu l'as déjà dit quinze fois.

Smaug: JE VAIS TOUS VOUS ATOMISER!

Boromir: Cool.

Haldir: Le sarcasme te sied mal.

Boromir: Ta gueule, pervers!

Denethor: Langage!

Boromir: Père?

Denethor: Oui?

Boromir: La ferme.

Fili: Je crois que tu l'as mouché.

Boromir: Ça m'a fait du bien.

L'auteur: Rien à faire, on ne le sèmera pas!

Thorïn: Il faudrait l'attirer vers les forges!

Theoden: Il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois de la même façons!

L'auteur: Boromir, tu penses à la même chose que moi?

Boromir: Je crains que oui.

Lobelia: J'aime pas le sourire de l'auteur.

L'auteur: Smeagol, ici!

Gollum: Oui, mon précieux?

Boromir: Tu vois le vilain gros lézard tout rouge?

Gollum: Oui, maîtreuh!

Lobelia: C'est dur de le rater, en même temps.

Boromir: Ben, c'est lui qui a ton précieux.

Gollum: VOOOOOLEUUUUUUR!

Fili: Il s'énerve, le crapaud, dites donc.

Lobelia: C'est ça le plan? Lâcher Gollum sur Smaug? Vous êtes méchants!

Kili: Pauvre Smaug.

Tauriel: Mais c'est qu'il y va, en plus.

Gollum: VOOOOOLEUUUUUR! ON LE HAIIIIIT! NOUS ALLONS LUI TORDRE SON SALE PETIT COU DE GROSSE DIIIIINDE!

Boromir: Houlà.

L'auteur: Voilà bien la réaction escomptée.

Tauriel: C'est violent.

Gollum: VENGEAAAAANCE!

Denethor: Eh, le vioque! Cent pièces d'or sur Gollum!

Theoden: Tenu. Et je ne suis pas vieux.

Smaug: C'EST QUOI CE TRUC?

L'auteur: DÉDUIS, SHERLOCK!

Boromir: Sherlock?

L'auteur: Laisse tomber. Smaug n'est pas aussi mignon que Benedict Cumberbatch.

Boromir: Bene...qui?

Thorïn: Réfugions-nous à l'étage supérieur!

Lobelia: Oh merde!

L'auteur: Quoi?

Lobelia: Smaug a mangé Gollum.

L'auteur: Je me disais bien qu'on ne l'entendait plus gueuler.

Tauriel: Quel terrible perte.

Lobelia: Je suis au désespoir.

Boromir: RIP, crapaud.

Smaug: RAAAAH! MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE CE TRUC!

Kili: Il se roule par terre en frottant sa langue sur le sol.

Thorïn: Il abîme mon beau dallage!

Smaug: DU POISSON VIEUX D'UN MILLÉNAIRE! J'ÉTOUFFE! AU SECOURS!

Haldir: Beurk.

Theoden: Un millénaire, vous vous rendez compte?

Denethor: Pauvre petite bête. Je le trouvait sympathique, moi.

Boromir: On se demande bien pourquoi.

Denethor: Bouhouhou...snif...beuhaaaah...

Boromir: Le voilà qui chiale maintenant. J'aurais dû le faire assassiner dans son lit.

L'auteur: Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû te faire regarder Game of Thrones, je crois.

Boromir: Ou le pousser du haut de la Tout Blanche. Comme Lysa Arryn.

L'auteur: Non.

Boromir: Sisisisi.

Theoden: Allons, allons, Denethor, ne vous mettez pas en peine pour si peu.

Boromir: C'est ses cents pièces d'or qu'il pleure, ce vieux pingre.

Denethor: Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhou.

Thorïn: Foutez-y une beigne.

Boromir: Faites-le vous même.

Thorïn: D'accord.

Denethor: Mwaïeuh.

Lobelia: T'as assommé, tu portes.

Tauriel: Tiens, on entend plus Smaug.

Kili: Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai ça.

L'auteur: Vous croyez qu'on l'a semé?

Haldir: Il faut aller en reconnaissance.

L'auteur: ...

Boromir: ...

Thorïn: ...

Kili: ...

Lobelia: ...

Tauriel: ...

Fili: ...

Theoden: ...

Denethor: ...

Haldir: Surtout ne répondez pas tous à la fois.

Thorïn: Lobelia y va.

Lobelia: Et pourquoi?

Thorïn: Parce que c'est une Hobbite et que les Hobbits ne sont bons qu'à ça.

Lobelia: Argument irrecevable.

Thorïn: Et parce que je te tabasses si tu refuses.

Lobelia: Je cède sous la menace.

Thorïn: Bien.

L'auteur: Avant que tu partes, je voulais que tu saches que...

Thorïn: Toi, ne commences pas!

L'auteur: Du coup, je sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

Kili: On fait quoi, maintenant?

Boromir: On attend.

Kili: Et si elle revient pas?

Boromir: On pleure.

L'auteur: Je peux vous montrer des vidéos si vous voulez.

Thorïn: Bon. Vas-y.

L'auteur: Alors...

Boromir: ...

Thorïn: ...

Kili: ...

Tauriel: ...

Fili: ...

Theoden: ...

Denethor: ...

Haldir: ...

Boromir: C'est quoi ÇA?

L'auteur: Le Gangnam Style. Plus d'un milliard de personnes de mon monde ont vu la vidéo.

Thorïn: Ils ont pas autre chose à foutre?

Haldir: On dirait une danse de fertilité gobeline.

Thorïn: Ça sent l'expert.

Fili: Ça me rappelle Goblintown.

Kili: DOWN, DOWN, DOWN IN GOBLINTOWN!

Tauriel: Quelle horreur.

Kili: Attends, c'est hyper dur à danser, en fait.

Thorïn: Il faut lever un pied...comme ça...comme sur un cheval.

Kili: Ah ouais.

L'auteur: Vous êtes ridicules, tous les deux.

Thorïn: Waïe!

Theoden: Quoi encore?

Thorïn: Me suis coincé le dos!

Boromir: Tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de danser le Gang...machin, là.

Tauriel: Elle en met du temps, à revenir.

L'auteur: Non, la voilà.

Lobelia: Il est crevé!

L'auteur: ...

Boromir: ...

Thorïn: ...

Kili: ...

Tauriel: ...

Haldir: ...

Theoden: ...

Denethor: ...

Lobelia: Le dragon! Il est crevé! Les pattes en l'air, le bec ouvert avec la langue qui pend et tout et tout!

Denethor: Vous entendez, Theoden? Rendez-moi mon fric!

Thorïn: Smaug le Terrible, mort d'indigestion.

Kili: Ça la fout mal.

L'auteur: Bon, ben au moins on a la réponse à notre question.

Boromir: Quoi?

L'auteur: Gollum n'était pas comestible.

Lobelia: Vous êtes horrible tous les deux.

L'auteur: Mais attendez...si Smaug est mort, Erebor est à nous, donc...

Boromir: ...

Thorïn: ...

Kili: ...

Tauriel: ...

Fili: ...

Theoden: ...

Denethor: ...

Haldir: ...

Lobelia: ...

L'auteur: On a accompli la quête!

Boromir: Ô joie!

Varda: Boooooonjouuuuur!

Tous: Boooooonjouuuuur!

Varda: Vouuuuuus aaaaaveeeez aaaaaccooooompliiiiiis ceeeeette noooobleuh quêêêêête!

Tauriel: Noble, noble...

Lobelia: Ouais.

Fili: On dit ça.

L'auteur: Je peux rentrer chez moi?

Varda: Biiiiieeeen sûûûûûûûr!

L'auteur: Je peux emmener Boromir?

Boromir: Sans mon père?

Varda: Euuuuuh...noooooon.

L'auteur: Bouhouhouhouhou!

Boromir: Allons, allons...

Varda: Je vaiiiiiiis àààà prééééésent vouuuuus renvooooooyer daaaaans vooooooooos mooooondeuh d'oooorigiiiiiiine. ...

_..._

L'auteur: Mais...c'est ma chambre? Mon lit? Ma peluche grenouille? Et mon...ordinateur? Je suis rentrée? Ah, galère, il y a eu plein d'updates sur fanfiction!

?: C'est quoi ce bordel?

L'auteur: Aaaah! Boromir?

Boromir: Ce n'est pas le Gondor.

Thorïn: C'est quoi cet endroit?

L'auteur: Nan mais, elle déconne, Varda, là. Vous êtes tous là?

Lobelia: Je crois bien. C'est joli ici.

Kili: Je suis d'avis que la bégayante s'est plantée quelque part.

Lobelia: Ce sont des rideaux?

Fili: Tiens? C'est moi, ça?

L'auteur: Touche pas à mes Lego le Hobbit® si tu tiens à tes dents.

Tauriel: Une grosse grenouille verte!

Denethor: C'est donc le royaume de ta petite amie, mon fils?

Boromir: ...

Theoden: Oooooh! Des petits poneys de toutes les couleurs! Je peux les prendre et leur brosser la crinière?

?: Ma chérie?

Haldir: C'est qui ça?

L'auteur: Ma mère.

Mère de l'auteur: Mais...qui sont tous ces gens?

L'auteur: ...

Boromir: Mais réponds, enfin!

L'auteur: Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

The End.


End file.
